Paintball is a known game in which guns are provided with a chamber of compressed gas which is selectively released to propel paintball projectiles. Paintball projectiles typically include a spherical shell which is ruptured on impact to release liquid dye contents within the shell. Accordingly the paintball projectiles are not reusable and cause considerable mess upon impact.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,629 proposes the use of reusable projectiles having an outer shell with either hook or loop type fasteners thereon which does not rupture nor contains liquid dye therein, but rather is intended to stick to a corresponding hook or loop fastener type target to indicate a hit. In order to project the hook or loop fastener type projectile, due to its textured surface, it is taught by this patent that it is required that the projectile be somewhat larger in diameter that the typical 17 mm internal diameter barrel of commonly available paintball type guns. Accordingly a complex loading system is required to load the projectiles under compression into the barrel. Due to the compression required, jamming of projectiles in the barrel readily occurs.